Halloween 1981
by Mairead Monroe
Summary: That fateful night in 1981. A night no one is likely to forget. Lily and James Potter were cooing over each other and their baby, but little did they know, that they were about to be betrayed. r/r!


****

Halloween 1981

****

Author's Note _I actually had a dream about Halloween 1981, and how Lily and James died that fateful night. So I wrote it up, amidst tears… I hope you like it… _

**__**

31st October 1981 

Lily, James and Harry.

"Look at him James." Lily whispered, cradling Harry in her arms. "Isn't he gorgeous?" 

"Yeah…" James sighed, smiling at his son, and filling with pride. "He's got your eyes."

"He's got your hair!" 

"It could be Padfoot's…" James shot a mock warning look at his wife. 

"No, don't be silly. He is _defiantly _yours." James kissed Lily on the forehead. 

"That's because no one would have you." James laughed, staring passionately in to Lily's glowing green eyes.

"Oh really now?" 

"Yeah, see, I felt sorry for you, so I thought I'd marry you. Peter put me on to it." 

"Peter is safe tonight isn't he?" Lily said, her tone changing.

"Yeah, Sirius is checking on him, on his way now I should think. He sent me an owl about half an hour ago." 

"Good." Lily yawned then looked down at her sleeping baby. "I think I'll put this one up to bed." James nodded and let Lily pass. 

Lily tiptoed upstairs, Harry still asleep in her arms. As she crossed the landing, the light from the lamppost outside went out. Lily stopped for a moment, clutching Harry nearer to her. She was about to open her bedroom door to put Harry in his cot when there was a big bang. She almost stopped Harry in shock. "JAMES WHAT WAS _THAT_!?" Lily screamed fearfully. She now turned to go back downstairs to be nearer James. Alone upstairs made her feel edgy… 

"Lily!" James whispered running into the hall as Lily tiptoed back downstairs. James looked from the front door to Lily coming down the stairs.

"James? What's going on?"

"I - I don't know." James now sounded scared. He moved closer to the front door and looked out the stain glassed window. He stopped suddenly, and turned to face Lily, his face white and petrified.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Lily opened her mouth to say something but her voice died. Nodding her head, she stumbled into the kitchen. She didn't want to leave James behind, but they'd defied Voldemort three times before - this time would be no different. Would it? She didn't want to leave James. She was so scared at that moment. She knew that if she left him, and if he were killed she'd never forgive herself. Lily would do anything for her boys… _Anything…_

For what seemed like a century, Lily stood frozen on the spot, Harry still asleep in her arms, completely oblivious as to what was going on. She now heard a thunderous crash, then high-pitched laughter coming from the hall. Whimpering, she run under the kitchen table, praying that James would be ok… _Don't let him die… _Then a scream - James. The screaming stopped. The house was dowsed in silence, the only sound to be heard was Lily's uneven breathing, and the slow tic-toc of the clock on the wall behind her. Suddenly the door burst open. A tall man clothed in black hooded robes stood before her, his wand held up high. Lily got out from under the table, ready to face Voldemort - knowing James was dead. But she had no time to grieve, she had to get rid of him.

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cackled, smiling at Lily. "So slow…" Lily looked at her wand in Voldemort's wand… If she hadn't dawdled thinking about James… "Ah, little Harry…" Voldemort cooed. Lily clutched Harry closer to her, his head buried in her chest. He raised his wand threateningly. 

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. 

"Stand aside you silly girl! Stand aside now!" Lily clutched tiny Harry closer to her, wishing she had her wand in her hand, wishing this wasn't happening… Wishing she had James with her… But no one was going to take Harry away from her…

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" Lily sobbed, tears falling on to Harry's head. Harry was now awake, still completely unaware of what was going on. Voldemort attempted to pull Harry from Lily. She screamed, and attempted to run for it, but she got her foot stuck around one of the chairs. 

"Give me the boy!" Voldemort hissed. "Stand aside!" Lily, over come with grief and exhaustion knew what she was going to do…

"Not Harry!" Please… have mercy… have mercy…" Lily sobbed, she fell to the floor, one arm still holding Harry. Bent over, she whispered, "Have mercy…" But it was no use. Voldemort turned his wand to Lily, killing her would only leave him free to get the boy. Lily didn't know what was happening, she was screaming, she was crying… A white mist was coming over her… She was going to see James…


End file.
